


Optasia

by ErsatZhime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Dreams, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErsatZhime/pseuds/ErsatZhime
Summary: SoulmateAU. Where every person found their destined pair in a form of a dream at an early age of 10.Seijuurou's world was a constant black and white until he met a person named Kuroko Tetsuya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AkaKuro week! And yes, I just made this short fic barely in time. I apologize for any mistakes that you will encounter...
> 
> Important note!!!  
> This is an AU where every person found their destined pair in a form of dream at an early age of 10.
> 
> Day 1- Pattern; Space; Vision  
> Prompt: "We're just getting started"

At the early age of 10. Sejuurou dreamed for the first time of someone unfamiliar.

A form of a skinny boy with a turf of blue and a matching eyes that is void of emotion.

Yet, it was only just the beginning.

The second time he had dreamt of the bluenette is when the redhead pass out due to exhaustion.

It was during PE class. They were having a game of basketball and their team was on the lead but just when he was on his running stance he lost all his strength and drifted off to space.

During his unsciousness. He saw the same kid fetching a ball and clumsily pass it to someone. Having a big childish smile brighter then any sunshine.

He can't help but admire the unamed person for a reason.

On his third time, Seijuurou was going through emotional breakdown. For the first time the young Akashi cried himself to sleep while holding his mother painstakingly cold hands.

That night the bluenette was peacefully settled in a warm embrace and a humming sweet voice lulling him to sleep.

It was then, envy took his entire entity for someone he had never meet before.

The fourth time is when all the pressure and stress claim his tired body. Seijuuro, at a young age already carried the heavy burden in his small fragile shoulder. His father's voice keep him hunted every night.

"Seijuurou, an Akashi is never a failure. I have high hopes from you! Remember that!"

Meanwhile, the person in his dream was eating happly together with his family being showered with all the love that he needed.

And it was that moment he felt anger building up in his heart.

For the fifth and the last- is when the Akashi heir had entered highschool.

In his world of constant black and white.

Seijuurou's life was going normally as planned but on one summer day everything change when a person decided to show himself out of the picture of a new transferred student. That little teal boy had long turned into a quiet fine and beautiful specimen. Never expecting to meet the person who he cursed every night in his sleep. But Seijuurou doubted himself.

His encouter with him was not the melow dramatic kind of way. He was not suppose to feel anything.

Yet meeting the ethereal being face to face was like a magmetic field that can't rapel his opposite. And just by merely looking at his whole excistance melted the walls he had long been created.

"Akashi Seijurou, right?" said the mimic voice he had came to memorized at heart and in those sleepless dreams.

"And you're Kuroko Tetsuya, I presume?" It was a statement that he had long wished to utter.

"Hn." With a single smile and one look on those clear blue palid eyes tells everything. All his hatred vanish.

" _I finally found you..."_ whispered the angelic being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only highlighted the segnificant event/dreams in Seijuurou's life. This was made out of rush. But still, hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Optasia- means dream


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya always speak to him every night but will his voice reach Seijuurou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 1. If you have any question feel free to ask.^_^
> 
> *Optasia- means dream
> 
> Day 2- Possibility; Facus; Pause  
> Prompt: "There is only one"
> 
> Ps: If I said the word 'DAY' doesn't mean it happed Everyday. I only highlighted the significant dreams and events of our beloved Tetsuya-chan and Seijuurou-kun.

Kuroko Tetsuya came from an average family that consist of a small group of 3. He was happy and contented in his lovable home.

So when he almost reach the age of 10, it came to him as a surprise when he had a dream of a boy he never met all his life.

At the beginning he was curious. That red head person who's name is unknown.

Yet looking at the boy in those dream. He already know that he has a special place in his heart.

_"Who are you?"_

The second night, it was one of those happy dream. After he wakes up the next day. Tetsuya found himself watching the tv show with deep admiration. It was a game called basketball. His interest kicks in when he remembered his soulmate playing the same game in his dream full of determination.

At the end of the day he knows he will always be his number one fan.

On his third night. Him and his family were having a good time. Being pampered by his own father and cuddle in the arms of his mother. And while he has all the things he wished for a family. That same day his heart weep at the lonely boy who is crying in his sleep.

He wanted to reach out, to comfort, and be with him. And to say,

_"Im here for you..."_

The fourth, was when he witness the hardship and struggles of the young boy. He knows that he was born in a strict environment. Since then his life was already been decided by the elder Akashi.

Being pushed to his limit and was shoved with great responsibilities.

Tetsuya was filled with great sadness and anger at the father who took his soulmate freedom.

_"Hey, can you hear me?"_

It was long since he started and tried to look for Seijuurou.

Frequently transfered to school and in hope of finding the redhead.

So when he got to personally see him in reality. His palm sweat and his heart race. There are many ' _what's_ ' and ' _if's_ '.

He was scared of being denied and rejected.

But looking into those hopeful red eyes. He knows that the young Akashi waited long enough for him. It swallowed his insecurieties away. All his resolve vanish. The redhead needed him as much as he needs him.

This is his chance to fill up the gaps of the once broken boy.

He was happy to finally meet him. For there was only one, and that is Akashi Seijuurou.

**Important note: This chapter is deleted. This story was supposedly chapter 2 of Optasia but I had to changed it for a resason and turn it into series. ******

 

Chapter 2 became a series entitle "Amoria" 

I apologize for the trouble!! Gomenasai~ //RIP


	3. Kairos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou will be making the most important decision in his life. Will he accept Tetsuya or denie him forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3-Target; Intuition; Yonder  
> Prompt: "I'm not leaving you behind"
> 
>  
> 
> **This is a continuation of 'Optasia' and 'Amoria'. **  
> ****
> 
> I advise you to read it first to avoid any confusion. Thank you!!!!*throws akakuro plushies to all of you*  
> 

Did he made the right decision? Seijuurou lingered at the question.

After his first meeting with his soulmate. Things did work out just fine. Infact after thier first encounter and many days followed. They learned things yet far to consider the boundery of being friends. With their vague background they understand that both of them are still stranger.

That's why Seijuurou is about to make this all too important decision. Is he willing to accept the bluenette?

He admit he was scared. For he had never made someone pass his wall of suferiority and trust. Well, save for Shintarou.

And to let this boy in his life is not that simple. So he weight the different possibilities. But whether he likes it or not he know things where bound to change.

Truth is, Seijuurou was glad of having the bluenettte. He appreciate the progress they had. The little effort the bluenette made.

But the outcome still lies between them.

Their small talks consist of their daily life, hardship and common inquiries. Times they spent isolated without each other or to be more specific their pass life.

Those where days he appreciated in having the bluenette. It was hard to deny but somehow it felt warm and good.

There are also times that the bluenette was too persistent. Wearing his famous I-dare-you-look but still knows how to hold his bounderies when things started to get too personal. He is never pushy. But instead he was nice and very considerate- too considerate for his own good when it regards to their soulmate relationship. It was like his second in nature. And it sometime irks him for an uncertain reason.

After all in their present society. It was not that uncommon to be paired with a boy.

Instead people are being more acceptant with each passing year. So he wonder why Tetsuya was stalling.

He heard him say, not wanting to taint his reputation.

Or that he was being careful.

He put distance whenever they near each other.

But still he found it comforting. For once he had someone who is willing to listen to his troubles, someone who can understand him, and to have someone he can lean on.

Being with his soulmate is like being whole. The once perfect Seijuuro in the face of the earth was just a human being full of flaws.

He is Akashi Seijuuro not ' _the'_ Akashi Seijuuro.

And every waking morning he look forward in meeting his soulmate again.

Now Seijuuro waited for Tetsuya outside his classroom. He saw the bluenette slowly making his way towards him with his same signiture smile and a bag in his shoulder.

Tetsuya being in his well perfect manner was like a breath of fresh air. But after their formal greeting something caught the red head attention. A gesture that goes unnoticed in Seijuurou keen eyes. Tetsuya was too rigid his body tells it, a sign that the bluenette is agitated. But as to why?

And that's how rumors started to surface. The once light atmosphere turned cold. Eyes followed them with full of remorse.

"Gezz, what a lost."

"He don't deserve Akash-sama"

"I bet he drug him."

He can see the slight tremble of hand and the hesitance of each step Tetsuya takes.

Tetsuya look at his classmate, he can hear them wispher and see thier judging stares.

"Akashi-kun you can go ahead without me" _I don't want to taint your reputation._ Through eyes of uncertain. He know it to well the hidden meaning behind those selfless word.

And it hurt him more to know that he is hurting his soulmate without him knowing.

Reputation be damn. He grab the bluenette hand and drag him somewhere else but not without a taste of his mind.

"Let's go Tetsuya. Those vile hypocrite are not worth our time." Voice strong enough to be heard by people.

Now his decision is final. He would protect him no matter what and as long as he live he won't let anyone hurt or insult his soulmate ever again.

"Stupid Akashi-kun." He felt the bluenette tightened his hold though it was still shaking.

"Now people will never stop bothering you"

"I don't care." Seijuuro declared without a doubt.

He knows he was being irrational or out of his mind. Just screw all the people and let them think what they want.

He squiz his hand back to cross his word.

It was always the bluenette who initiate first so this time it's his turn to make Tetsuya feel appreciated in return.

He can see deep scarlet painting the bluenette cheeks. While he tried to hide it by turning away and covering half of his face with his arm. That single droplet of tears did not escape his eyes.

He stare at the bluenette with deep appreciation. He was awe struck again by the angelic being. His answer and resolute now firm.

Seijuurou can't wait to fall for him. His Tetsuya.

_"I'm not leaving you behind."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TBC?**  
>  How do you like it so far? //puppy eyes//*^*
> 
> *Kairos- greek word meaning the right, critical, or opportune moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I only highlighted the segnificant event/dreams in Seijuurou's life. This was made out of rush. But still, hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Optasia- means vision


End file.
